


Bullied

by Skylar_Boo



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Tweek, M/M, Protective Craig, best boyfriends ever, craigs a dick to everyone apart from tweek, creek - Freeform, tweek being bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Boo/pseuds/Skylar_Boo
Summary: Tweek is being severely bullied by three boys, when Craig finds out he's going to make sure that they pay for ever touching his Tweek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park story, hope you all enjoy.

The school bell rang signalling the end of the day for South Park high. The school halls quickly flooded with students rushing to get out of classrooms and into cars or on buses excited to finally get two days off after a long week at school. Tweek walked down the crowed school hall holding his books close to his chest trying to avoid walking into as many people as possible. Tweek hated walking down the halls at this time of day, he hated how many people were in the school and how they pushed and shoved each other with no care in the world.

"Almost there," Tweek mumbled to himself as he eyed up the large double doors in front of him, but just before he reached the doors he was grabbed by a group of large students who grabbed Tweek and pushed him up against a wall. "Well, look what we have here. The little fag boy is back. I thought I told you to stay out of our way." He laughed tightening his grip on Tweeks arm. "Yeah, we told you to stay away from us. We don't want to catch your gayness." A large blond boy snickered. He looked back at another friend, "No one's coming, right?" Another boy, a lot larger than the other two and one who smelt a lot worse nodded, looking around the halls. "All clear." The first boy smirked as he raised his fist above his head and threw his fist into his gut, causing Tweek to cough and splutter, trying to wriggle his way out of his grip.

What felt like an hour to Tweek was really only a minute, the assault was over and he was dropped to the ground. "You better watch where you're going, fucker, or you're going to regret it. See you next week, fag." He kicked Tweek in the gut with force one last time before he walked away with his friends, laughing.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Tweek picked up his scattered books and stood up as fast as he could, ran out of the school and started walking down the street towards his house. He hated it there. He really, really hated it there.

"Dude, where's Tweek? He should be here by now." Clyde groaned as he sat on the hood of Craig's car playing some game on his cell phone. "He shouldn't be too far, he's probably just talking to his teacher or something." Token said leaning on the side of the car. "Yeah, but he usually doesn't take this long. Hey, Craig, shouldn't you call him or something? He is your boyfriend after all." Clyde said poking the side of Craig's head with a cocky grin. "Aren't you worried about him, Craigey?"    
"Don't poke me," Craig whacked Clyde's hand away from him and held his half smoked cigarette to his mouth. "Besides, Tokens right. Tweek probably isn't that far away anyway. I'll text him though." Craig pulled his phone out and quickly sent a text to his boyfriend.

It only took about 30 seconds for Tweek to reply to Craig, a messy text with a few typos, obviously typed on a hurry.

**"Srry - awlked home. se ylu tmmorow. xx"**

Craig frowned at the text instantly knowing that something was wrong. Tweek might be a bit of a spazz, but he usually typed his texts pretty well, and his spelling mistakes were always kept to a minimum.

**"Is everything okay? xx"**

Craig replied still frowning down at his phone. "Is something wrong?" Token asked, "You look really worried." Clyde slid off the hood of the car and walked over to the driver's side of the car and leaned next to Craig. Craig took a long drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. "I'm going over to Tweeks house. Catch you guys later."  He opened his car door and climbed into the driver's seat.  
"Wait wait! You're not going to drive us home?!" Clyde grabbed the car door before it could be closed and held it open. "You're gonna make us walk home?"  
"Yeah. If you don't want to walk, get your own car." Craig pulled his door shut, started his car, flipped his friends off and drove away.

Clyde and Token stood there in the near empty car park and groaned annoyed. "That fucker." Clyde groaned picking up his bag and starting his walk home with Token.

Craig opened the door to the Tweak house and walked inside. "Oh Craig, welcome. How are you today?" Mrs. Tweak smiled as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Tweek is up in his room, he'll be happy to see you. He seemed down when he came in. Didn't even want a cup of coffee when he came in. Do you know what happened?"  
Craig took the cup of coffee, "Thanks. I haven't seen him today, I'll find out what's wrong." Craig took a large sip out of the cup and headed up stairs towards Tweeks room.

Tweek sat in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt dizzy, his eyes were blurred with tears and his face felt puffy, and of course, he knew his eyes were red from crying. His body felt weak and his mind felt rundown. He was just done. There was a soft knock at the door interrupting his thoughts. "Le-Leave me alone, I-I-I don't need an-any coffee!" Tweek called out turning away from the door and facing the wall. "Gah! Please! Just le-leave m-me a-alone!"

The door opened and Craig entered the room. "Hey, it's just me. Are you okay? When you didn't show up after school, I was worried about you." Tweek wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up at the teen standing in the middle of his room. Craig's eyes went wide when he saw the look on Tweeks face, he walked across the room as fast as he could and held his face in his hands and staring deep into his eyes. "You've been crying..." Tweek looked away and sniffed. "H-Hi Craig. S-So-Sorry I-I worried y-you.  I-I, a-ahhh, didn't mean to..."  
"What's wrong? You've been crying. I haven't seen you all week. Has something happened?" Tweeks eyes began to water again; he wrapped his arms around Craig and buried his face into the crook of his neck, shaking his head. Craig wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as possible. While Tweek loved the feeling of being in Craig's arms, but his body hurt. He didn't want Craig to look at his body. He was happy to withstand the pain, as long as Craig didn't look. But Craig noticed Tweeks flinching as soon as he wrapped his arms around him. "Tweek, what's wrong? You know you can trust me, with anything." They pulled away from each other and Craig wiped Tweeks eyes. "Trust me."

With a deep breath, Tweek pulled his shirt off slowly, revealing what he had been hiding from Craig for the past couple of weeks. "I-I was a-avoiding sl-sleeping with you b-because I di-didn't w-w-want y-you to know..." Craig's eyes went wide as he stared at Tweeks body covered in black and blue bruisers. Most of the marks covered his gut. Craig couldn't take his eyes off the bruised body in front of him, he felt sick to his stomach. "I-I'm sorry..." Tweek looked away; he couldn't even make eye contact with his love. "Who did this to you?" Craig balled his fists, "I'm going to fucking kill them."  
"N-No!!" Tweek grabbed Craig and wrapped his arms around Craig. "Pl-Please... I-I don't want y-you to g-g-get hurt. Gah! I-I!" Craig leaned down and brushed his lips against Tweeks softly, holding him close. "What happened?"  
Tweek looked away and bit his lip; he didn't know how to tell him about his bullies. He didn't want Craig to think that he was weak or that he couldn't handle it himself. He knew he couldn't always rely on his boyfriend to come in and save the day. But, he also knew that hiding it probably wasn't the best idea either. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his breathing, Tweek was finally able to talk about what had been happening at school. Finally, Tweek was able to open up about the abuse three boys would unleash on him nearly every day at school when people weren't around. About the horrible comments they would make about his relationship with Craig and how if he were to tell anyone, especially the person he was telling now, they would make sure he would regret it for the rest of his life.

It took a long time for Tweek to finish talking about the abuse. Craig felt like an absolute idiot for not realising sooner. For not knowing what was going on. "Tweek... I-I'm sorry..." Craig's voice was meek, scared. Tweek held his boyfriends face in his hands, lend in and kissed him softly. And, for a moment, everything was frozen.

Craig pulled his lips away slightly, "I'm going to fucking kill those guys. No one hurts my Tweek."

 

The next morning Craig sat up and looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile as he watched him breath. Leaning down he kissed his forehead before climbing out of the bed and grabbing his phone from his school bag still dumped at the end of the bed. He had a bunch of texts from Token and Clyde asking about what happened and a few missed calls from his mother.  
"Wh-What are you doing?" Tweek asked as sat up and rubbed his eyes. Craig couldn't help but smirk as he leaned over and kissed Tweek, "Good morning, sleepyhead." "G-Good morning." "We're going to kill those mother fuckers today, I promise." Craig stood up and headed towards the bedroom door, "I'll get you a cup of coffee."

 

A few hours later, the two boys headed down to the local skate park. A known place where Tweeks three bullies hung out, most likely praying on other innocent teens like Tweek. Just thinking about what they had done was enough to make Craig rage.

 _"I'm going to kill them. I'm seriously going to kill those fuckers."_ He thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by Tweek pulling softly on his sleeve. He gingerly lifted his hand and pointed, "it was them."

Craig looked in the direction Tweek was pointing and balled his fists up by his sides. "Wait here."  
He started off in the direction of the boys, all who were oblivious to the fact Craig was there. "Cr-Craig! D-Don't!" Tweek followed after him and tried to grab onto his sleeve before anything could be said or done. He was too late.

"Hey, fuckers," Craig said once he stood close enough to the small group of boys. "You have some fucking explaining to do. Nobody and I mean nobody, messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it."  
The obvious leader of the group, a tall brunette boy Craig knew as Jack, looked over at him with a laugh. "Your 'boyfriend'?" He asked making air quotes around the word 'boyfriend', "don't tell me _you're_ the one that little fag is fucking? Holy fuck. I never thought that Craig Tucker would be a gay little shit too. And now what? You want to get revenge or some shit? HA! You wouldn't even stand a chance against us! You and your little fag boy should just get the fuck out of South Park! People like _you_ aren't needed or wanted!" Jack closed the small distance between him and Craig and laughed. "What are you going to do now? Cry? Beg for me to stop? There's nothing else you can d--" Before Jack could even finish his sentence, Craig's fist made contact with his face causing Jack to lose his balance and stumble backwards. "I'm not here to talk. I'm here to make you regret ever hurting Tweek."

Blood started to drip from Jacks nose. He wiped the blood away and glared at Craig, "you're really going to get it now, Tucker." Jack lunged at Craig, his fist held ready to punch him in the face, but Craig blocked the attack and swiftly kicked Jack in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground again. Before Jack could stand back up, Craig grabbed him by his collar and repeatedly punched him in the face, causing blood to splatter on the basketball court below them.

A large group of people had begun to crowd the two boys shouting and yelling, cheering either Jack or Craig to beat the shit out of each other.

Jack managed to push Craig off and threw him to the ground. "Take this you fag!" Jack began to punch Craig repeatedly in the face, his blood mixing with Jacks on the ground. Jacks two goons joined in and began to kick Craig as hard as possible in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. "Le-Leave h-him alone!" Tweek screamed, grabbing a thick fallen branch from under a tree and whacked the blond boy around the head, knocking him out instantly. "You fuck!" The other boy screamed, turning away from Craig and punching Tweek hard in the face. Craig's eyes went wide. He pushed Jack off him and grabbed the other boy off Tweek. "I said, don't _fucking_ touch my Tweek!"  He grabbed the boy and shoved him hard against the ground, hearing his head smack the concert court and knocking him out.

"I told you, you would fuck regret ever hurting him." Craig's eyes were dark as he pulled his arm back and balled his fist up. "Don't ever, ever, come near us again. If I ever see you around school, I really will kill you." And with his final words, he threw his fist forward and punched Jack square in the face, knocking him back down to the ground with his friends. "Now get out." Jack and the blond boy, who was now conscious, ran off as fast as they could, leaving their other friend barely breathing on the ground.

Craig sat on the ground and wiped the blood off his face. Tweek sat behind him and leaned against his back, both of them breathing heavily, not saying a word to each other. A minute passed and the group of people around them had left, bored after the fight was over. Craig pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit one between his lips. He inhaled deeply and placed his hand over Tweeks, who was shaking. "Th-Thanks... Craig." Tweek moved so he was sitting beside his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I love you, Tweek. I'd do anything for you." Tweek smiled, wiped the remaining blood from Craig's face and put his hand on his cheek. "I-I love y-you, Craig." Craig tossed his cigarette to the ground and kissed Tweek deeply, one hand on the small of his back and the other softly tugging on his hair. "I really fucking love you." 


End file.
